The present invention relates to the field of athletic training equipment. Specifically, the present invention provides a device to assist ice hockey goaltender training.
A goaltender, or goalie, in hockey has the task of keeping pucks from entering the net during a hockey game. In order to become proficient at this task, they must practice many hours with teammates and coaches. One of the skills that is practised most intensely is reacting to deflection. In the game of hockey, a deflection occurs when a shot or pass strikes a player or a stick. The puck will change direction, sometimes only slightly, and sometimes drastically. The goalie must learn to react to the deflection, and quickly determine the puck's new path, so he or she can prevent the puck from entering the net. Moreover, often the goalie's view of the puck will be screened by players in front of the goalie.
To practice reacting to deflections, a variety of drills have been developed, usually involving having a first player positioned some distance away from the net shooting the puck toward the net, and a second player positioned close to the net, possibly in front of the goalie to obscure his vision or screen the shots, attempting to deflect the pucks as they are shot with his hockey stick. This is a very effective drill, teaching valuable game skills. However, it involves having two players other than the goalie participate. Moreover, since the player close to the goalie, providing the screen and the deflection, is in the way of the shots taken by the other player, he or she is exposed to potential injury on each shot.
A simpler drill that has been developed involves placing a board or other hard object on the ice near the net, and having the shooter bounce pucks off the board, toward the goalie. This drill is effective but the goalie is able to predict very quickly how the puck will usually bounce off a given barrier, so it lacks the spontaneity of a live player deflecting the puck. Furthermore, the shots will not be screened. Also, the barrier placed by the coach will often move along the ice surface, so it must be repositioned frequently.